Alone
by Draco Dormiens
Summary: Just a bit of short fluff. H/D slash.


Alone

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the song. Sue me not.

This is just a piece of short fluff based on a song called "I Think We're Alone Now". Written while I should probably be reading books for school.

----------------------------------------

Harry checked his watch for the fifth time in the past minute. _Still quarter to twelve_, he thought irritably. _Can't time go by faster?_

He slipped quietly out of his bed, and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head. Being early must be better than waiting impatiently. He checked to make sure that his roommates were all asleep, and made his way down to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was used to people who couldn't be seen sneaking around, and it was mostly his doing, except for the times Ron or Hermione would borrow the cloak…

Harry kept an eye out for Filch as he walked down to the alcove that he had agreed to be at by midnight. No sign of him or his cat, which was good. He rounded a corner, and saw a familiar figure walking down the hall, heading for the same destination as he was. He smiled, and pulled the Cloak off.

Draco was slightly startled when Harry appeared out of nowhere. Even after five months of meeting secretly at night, he still wasn't used to it. A smile spread over his face, and he continued walking. They reached the alcove at the same time.

"Come here often?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Ha ha," Draco replied dryly, and pulled Harry into the niche. "I missed you, Potter."

"Ahhh, Malfoy's going soft," Harry said mischievously. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Draco's. "I missed you too."

Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. They looked at each other, green eyes meeting silver, and kissed again. 

"Imagine the look on Snape's face if he could see us now," Draco mused. He leaned back against the wall, threading his fingers through Harry's. He tilted his head, studying Harry intently.

"What?"

"You have beautiful eyes," Draco observed.

Harry smiled. "Who knew, the great Draco Malfoy has a sentimental side." He brushed an errant wisp of Draco's hair away from his eyes. "My eyes are plain…tons of people have green eyes. Yours are dragon eyes."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

Harry looked puzzled for a second, and then caught on. "No, no. Dragon eyes are eyes that change color. Yours do that."

"Do they? I always thought they were just grey," Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry studied Draco's eyes, and smiled. "When you're happy, they're bluer than normal." He kissed Draco. "When you're angry, they're cold silver."

"Grey is a boring color. Green is much more interesting." Draco ran his thumb along the skin under Harry's eye, and wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist. Harry leaned against Draco, comfortable in the other boy's arms.

"We're both biased," Harry reflected. "We need an impartial party."

Draco snorted with laughter. "How about Filch? He'll come along eventually, we can just hop out and ask him. I'm sure he'll be delighted to answer."

"But he's not impartial. He hates us both," Harry said, grinning.

"True. Truce on the eye subject, then?"

"Truce," Harry agreed, and kissed Draco.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. They stood that way for a few minutes, simply being with each other. "I wish we could do this during the day, too."

Harry nodded. "But still, there's a certain mystique to it…meet me at midnight." He smiled. "We can meet over the summer, too."

"My father would be ever so pleased about that," said Draco wryly. "And I'm sure your Muggles would simply adore having another wizard in the house."

"We'll find a way around it. After all, this is our last year, and we don't have to live with them after that." Harry idly played with Draco's fingers.

"We could move in together." Draco watched Harry play with his fingers. "It'd be worth it to see the look on Weasley's face."

"Ron," Harry said absently. "Would you really want to move in together?"

Draco tilted Harry's chin up and kissed him. "You know me well enough by now to know who I'd pick if I had to choose between you and my father."

Harry smiled. "So where do you want to live?"

"Wherever you want to. Pick someplace." 

"Apartment in Muggle London." Harry had a mischievous look on his face.

"Come off it, Potter, I'm not living in Muggle London," Draco said, saying the words "Muggle London" as other people would say "slug" or "small squishy beetle".

"You said anywhere, blondie." Harry held Draco's hands, smiling.

"Don't call me blondie, and I'll only live there if you make the food. I burn toast." Draco grinned.

"Deal," Harry said, and kissed Draco. They froze as they heard Filch's footsteps echoing down the hall. Draco dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged, and Harry sat on top of him, draping the cloak around both their bodies.

"Oof," said Draco. Harry pressed a hand to Draco's mouth, amused at the look of mild outrage on the Slytherin's face.

Filch passed them by, followed by his cat, who briefly glanced at them and looked away.

They waited a few minutes before Harry stood, and held out a hand to help Draco up. "We should probably go, if you're to get back to the Slytherin dorms before he gets there," Harry said softly.

Draco nodded, and kissed Harry one last time. "See you tomorrow, green-eyes." He swiftly disappeared down the hall leading to the Slytherin dormitories. Harry watched him go, holding the cloak and smiling goofily. He turned and walked back toward the Gryffindor dorms, remembering to put on his cloak only when Peeves had almost seen him.

He still had a goofy smile on his face when he got into bed. _My Draco_.

_Runnin' just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say_

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts  
is the only sound

-I Think We're Alone Now, Tiffany 


End file.
